september 13th, 1987
by JeM93
Summary: NOT AN AU! after thinking for a very long time this may have been the plan all along I have decided to make this into a full version of twilight from alices perspective.I figure that this is something i can work on even after BD comes out.R&R, enjoy! :P
1. Chapter 1

September 13th

_**September 13**__**th**__**. 1987**_

Suddenly, all went black. My vision focused on a woman, lying in a hospital bed, obviously giving birth. I screamed as I felt her pain.

"Keep pushing, one last time and the baby should be out." A white-coated doctor standing at the base of the hospital bed said soothingly to the woman. _Alice, my love, are you okay?_ I heard Jasper's faint whisper in my ear. I tried to push away the vision, but it stayed. There was more to be seen.

"Good job," I heard one of the nurses say, as a slimy looking creature was placed in the clean blanket held out for it. The room turned dead silent.

"My baby," the woman spoke softly, unsure of her own voice. "She isn't crying. Is she okay? Oh no, is she dead?" her voice rose in volume when she was not answered. "My baby, is she dead?" and then more softly. "What did I do?"

The nurse handed a young, curly haired man in a police uniform the bundle of a now clean and still silent baby. He smiled as a tiny hand tried to grab his finger.

"Here honey," he handed the woman her baby. Large brown eyes set in back of long black eyelashes blinked at the woman as she stroked her baby's white skin.

"Isabella Marie Swan," the woman whispered in the baby's ear as she brushed back downy brown hair from the baby's eyes. "My beauty. My Bella." The world went black once again.

_Alice, what's wrong? Wake up! Alice, _"Alice, what did you see?" suddenly, the world spun back into focus. Jasper was gripping my shoulders, holding me up as I clenched the arm of the wooden chair in our dining room. The wood split, and I released my death hold on it. By now, the rest of my family was surrounding me. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle.

"Nothing," I replied to my mate's question. "Just a baby being born." I shook my head, trying to forget the vision.

Heads hanging, everyone but Jasper returned to what they had been previously doing. "What's wrong?" Jasper asked me, holding my face between the white skin of his hands.

I laughed at the stupidity of what I was about to say. "Nothing, its just that now, I'm going to wonder forever why it was so important that I see I baby being born."

"Then let me help you forget." He placed his lips on my mouth, and instantly, the oddness of my vision was all but forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

September 13th, 1987

_**September 13**__**th**__**, 1987**_

_**Part 2**_

Esme and Carlisle broke the news to us on Wednesday. By Friday afternoon, we were in the car, our bags packed, saying goodbye to the place we had called home for the past few years. Before we got into the cars, Carlisle told us that we would be going back to Washington, to a place very near Hoquiam- Forks. Emmett was the first to talk.

"Are you mad? We may have made that treaty, but that doesn't mean we should _welcome_ living next to them!"

" Emmett, we have been living here for a while, and it is time we moved. Forks is a very small, quiet town, and I think that if we stay at all times a few miles from the reservation there wont be any chance of a problem with the tribe. Besides, I don't think that they have their…problem. And in any case, they aren't immortal. They probably don't even remember the treaty, not that we will do anything to test their memories"

The car ride was quiet and uneventful. Rosalie and Emmett were driving in Rosalie's red convertible BMW, and Edward was driving-as he always seemed to be-alone. So it was Carlisle and Esme in the front of Carlisle's black Mercedes, and Jasper and me cuddling in the back.

We pulled off the road, and on to a dirt path almost completely hidden by the woods that had surrounded us for several miles. I gasped. The white house was square and three stories tall. Around the house were acres of lush green grass, and I thought I heard the sound of moving water behind the house. We parked the three cars in the garage, and went running up the porch steps to the house. Carlisle opened the door, and we all went running in.

Due to our Vampire speed and strength, by the time the door rang an hour later, we had already moved in the furniture, and were sitting on the couches in the living room. We all got up, and Carlisle opened the door. Standing outside, looking more than a little uncomfortable, was a man in a police uniform.

"Hi," he said, shifting uneasily from foot to foot. "I'm Police Chief Swan. I came to welcome you to Forks." The man looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. I recognized his deep brown eyes, curly brown hair, and short stature. I looked at Edward, and he was looking at me a puzzled look on his face that I was sure my own mirrored.

"Thank you for coming to visit us, Chief Swan." I recognized that name too. _Where is that name from?_ I thought to Edward. He slowly shrugged his shoulders. "I would offer you something to eat or drink," Carlisle continued, "But I am afraid we haven't anything in the house yet."

"Oh, that's fine. I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything, please don't hesitate to ask me." He nodded his head at us, and then slowly stepped away from the door and walked towards his cruiser in the driveway. The beat up car stood out next to Rosalie's sleek convertible like the man himself next to the gorgeous blond.

After he drove away, I went up to Edward's room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came his musical voice from inside the room. I gently pushed the door open and stepped inside. Edward had set up his room very nicely. He had no need for a bed, so he had willingly taken the room on the third floor, the smallest bedroom. There was his black leather couch in the corner, and he had organized his enormous collection of CDs in the metal racks on the wall across from the couch. He left the south wall of windows clear of anything, and I instantly decided to tell Jasper that I didn't want the shades over the windows anymore.

Edward motioned to the couch, and I sat. "Where do we recognize the Chief Swan from?" I asked.

"I have no idea. You weren't with us the last time we were around here, so you couldn't have seen him then. Besides, he probably wasn't even born then. So I cant think of anything. Unless you saw a vision with him in it." Edward's eyebrows rose in question.

"I don't remember seeing any visions with him in them though,"

"Why don't you not worry about it. If it very important, then you will remember. But your letting off stress waves, and I don't like to see you stressed." Jasper suddenly appeared by my side, and I felt my soul mate place a kiss on my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

September 13th, 1987

_**September 13**__**th**__**, 1987**_

_**Part 3**_

"What!" Emmett's voice broke the stunned silence ringing through the air in the living room. "You really expect me to be a _sophomore_?" he asked, waving his hands in the air. "Do I look sixteen? Hell, do I look twenty? I'm huge! They'll probably think I flunked out multiple times because the only thing I cared about was the boxing, or whatever big kids do these days." Rosalie put her arm around her husband, attempting to comfort him.

"You have to admit," broke in Edward, ever the voice of reason. "It is a stretch for him to pose as a sophomore, but it may be able to be done. Alice, do you see anything happening?"

I closed my eyes, and concentrated. Everything turned black, and then I was in the hall of what must have been Forks High. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward were walking next to me. All around, our super-sensitive hearing picked up the voices of our astounded classmates whispering to one another.

"Wow, they are gorgeous," "where did they come from, and where can I get one?" "Do you see that blond one?" "Dibs on the copper haired one!" and, of course "Do you _see _that one with the curly hair? Look at those muscles! He must work out twenty times a day!" I concentrated again, and left the vision.

"Other than them wondering how many times a day you work out, I don't see any questions that they are going to ask. So you shouldn't worry."

"Okay," said Rosalie. "So Emmett and I, and Jasper of course, are sophomores, and Alice and Edward are freshmen. Got it."

"I still have a problem with this. And what if I don't _want_ to be a sophomore?"

"Then," said Carlisle in a completely serene voice. "I guess you wont be going to school, since we have already signed you up as a sophomore, and I don't think the school would think to kindly of us if we rewrote the high school transcripts I made up for you."

"Fine." Said Emmett before stalking up the stairs to his and Rosalie's room and slamming the door so hard it nearly fell off its hinges.

"Well," said Jasper. "I guess there may be a need to mention the fact that it isn't _safe_ for me to go to school. Unless you want me to accidentally eat one of my classmates." His tone was pleasant enough, but he had laced the words with sarcasm and a hint of malice.

"Don't worry," Esme replied. "The rest of your siblings will be there to help you. And Alice will be able to see if anything may happen, and get you away before it does. Carlisle and I have full confidence that you are strong enough to make this work." It was good to know that someone was supportive of him, because I had my doubts. Jasper sensed this, and gave me a sad 'so you don't believe in me' look.

"Don't worry, Jazz, I'll be on the lookout for you," I put my arms around him, desperate to make him feel more confident. "And I see no problems so far, so I don't think you will have a problem." He smiled, sensing my growing belief in him, and hugged me back.

"Children, try not to look _to_ smart. Don't go correcting teachers if they say something wrong, unless it is blatantly obvious that he or she is wrong. Also, please don't answer every question. And please try to fit in." Carlisle's last sentence was more of a plea than a rule, and I saw Edward look at him coldly. None of us 'fit in' and though Jasper and I made an effort, Emmett did his best, and Rosalie did everything possible to appear human, Edward had not. He preferred to be alone more than anything else. This was the first time we were going to pretend to be this young, and I could see that everyone was worried about Edward. When he had gone to Med. School, he had at least talked to the students, some of them being his intellectual equals, but in high school, we all knew that he would do his best to avoid all of the other students. Suddenly there was a loud crash from upstairs.

"No, Emmett," Rosalie wailed. "Not the Chinese vase, I liked that!" she ran upstairs. Jasper slowly tugged me too, to the stairs.

"I think Carlisle would like to talk to Edward alone," He whispered in my ear. Looking over at Edward, I could see why. My brother had his arms crossed, and was glaring at Carlisle with hate filled eyes. I hurried up the stairs quickly. Jasper opened the door for me, and I slid quietly into our bedroom. Once inside, Jasper went to the large bed against the wall and lay down, but I stayed by the door. "Are you going to eavesdrop?" I nodded. "That is not a very nice thing to do, you know. And he will know as soon as you start to listen," Jasper whispered admonishingly. I shook my head, and brought my finger to my lips, signaling silence. Jasper nodded, understanding, and then closed his eyes and settled into the bed.

"Edward, this is important. We can't be living here if we have a child that isn't going to school. You could, in theory, be taken away from us." I heard Carlisle say beseechingly.

"Carlisle, this isn't just about the fact that _I _don't want to be with such immature, selfish people. This is also about the fact that now we have to bend everything just to fit in. Emmett doesn't look sixteen and Jasper may not be able to hold back. This will be the first time since he was turned that he will be around many humans in a tight space, for long hours. I just don't feel like this is worth it all. What if someone really suspects that Emmett is older than he is? What if Jasper decides that he would rather eat than work with his lab partner?" I flinched, and Jasper, aware of my every move, opened his eyes and looked quizzically at me.

"It was nothing," I whispered to him, turning back to the door. He got that I wanted to keep listening, so he didn't press the conversation further.

"It's not as though I am not aware of that," Carlisle was saying. "It's just that this all seems so wonderful, and here is the perfect place to live. I want to be able to stay here for as long as possible. Forgive me for being so selfish, my son." I could almost feel Edward's guilt rising beneath the floor. He always felt bad when Carlisle called him 'my son'.

"Okay, Carlisle, I'll try as hard as I can, and I will make sure that the rest of my siblings do to," There was a pause, in which I was sure they hugged, and then Edward turned and trudged up the stairs. "Thanks for listening." He whispered sarcastically as he passed my bedroom door. Jasper tsked from the bed, and I glared at him.

"Told you he would know." My soul mate said to me, one eyebrow raised. I glared at him, and Jasper got up from the bed and walked towards me. When he got to the door he swept me up in his arms and pressed his lips to mine. Just as I was beginning to really enjoy the feeling of our lips pressed together, blackness took over my mind and body. Suddenly, I was looking at a wedding invitation. It was exquisitely done, with a layer of thin, petal printed page on top of the stiff gold paper that would have the information on it. I lifted up the see-through page to catch a glimpse at who was getting married. Normally I would have looked to the left first, to see the bride's name, but this time I looked to the right. And what I saw shocked me. There, written in fancy black writing, clear as a bell, was the name **_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_**. I gasped, and the vision left me, sadly before I could find out the name of the person he would be marrying.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked when I opened my eyes. I was still in his arms, though he had moved me to the bed. I shook my head, blinking, trying to fully grasp what I had just seen.

"Edward," I stated. "Is getting married."

**A/N:** I took some liberties with what the wedding invitation would look like, since I am sure what Jacob saw is a lot different than the way Alice would have looked at it.


End file.
